Dreaming of a Nightmare
by The Valedictorian
Summary: Nightmare/Tira. Nightmare and his desperate apprentice murder souls to gain power for Soul Edge's revival. Will they accomplish their goal? Rated M for graphic imagery and character deaths.
1. Devious Torture

**Hello everybody! Talisman here! I've been gone for such a time now even after attempting a lemon (Heh heh, which i'll finish later).**

**I thought to write about Nightmare.**

**I grant you a view to a gruesome look at his life, so here you go.**

**I present to you:**

"Past the Gods Hellish Pities."

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of Soul Calibur. Nightmare and Sophitia belong to Namco.**

**Devious Torture**

"Run my girl! Run! Don't let him catch y- AAGGGHHHHH!" A frightened voice now sank to a hush wished a little girl the best of luck from escaping. A dark path with torches decorated the walls and surrounded the helpless little girl. The little girl ran with eyes full of fear with no exact idea of where she was heading.

*Pant, pant* Rear viewing to the king's room, she hid behind a knight statue in a gigantic corridor.

"Where are you wretched soul?" A shrill voice knocked closer and closer to the little girl... silence took over the large space. An outline of a black shadow forced the girl to shriek inside of the palm of her small hands.

The figure disappeared...

*BAM!* The statue knocked over, falling on top of the little girl's leg, crushing her knee and her young, weak leg bones. She screamed in pure agony "Please! No! Don't hurt meee-" She begged him constantly not to take her life, but...

*Schlink!* The girls body froze for a slight second. Eyes, her beautiful, rosy eyes filled with disbelief and tears. The being's sword was now stuck inside of the little girl. She lifted her head and cupped her hands around the sword. Her mouth lied wide open with drool seeping down her fragile neck.  
>"Ah... thought you could run? Senseless human."<p>

He slid the sword out of her seven year old heart and positioned it parallel to his dark face. Sweet blood dripped off of the sword's tip.

"Beautiful... how beautiful this is... It's not enough."

A dissatisfaction with this creature only led to more terror. With this standard he rose the sword above the girl and jammed it in and out of her heart repeatedly. Blood teared it's way down to the hilt.

"Your soul is mine!" Her eyes forced tears down her cheeks as she looked at him. Without ignorance he knew her soul would rest any second now. He couldn't wait for that second to arrive. He had to act quickly before she died.

*Crush! Crush! Crush!* His large fist gripped her head. He slammed her head into the corridor's concrete floor. He took his massive fist and bashed her face until it was nearly as flat as the floor. Brains, only knowledgeable of seven years of pure life soaked the corridor's ground. He observed her gruesome wreck of a body and slid his tongue out of his helmet. Brains, followed by intestines and other components of her body slurped into his vile mouth, leaving blood and bodily fluids splashed on the iron plate of his helmet. He chewed and swallowed her body until every piece slid down his windpipe.

"A refreshing helping of a weak human soul. MY SOUL IS STILL PARCHED!"  
>He looked at the cold, concrete ground. An eyeball that belonged to the little girl lied on the floor.<p>

*Smash* He broke his foot into the and orange oozed out of the now smashed eyeball. "It's him! Get him!" Rows of the king's army ran towards the evil being. A coward would have ran, he didn't flinch one bit... *Smash!* His sword slashed the army's men without leaving his position. *Crash!* "You wasteful beings think you can kill me? HAHAHA!" He blasted a rush of air that slammed the army's men into the wall of the main entrance. The brave soldiers that dedicated years to becoming one of the greatest armies in the world, now lied in each other's arms, dead, killed in less than a second.

"More... I NEED MORE!" He devoured every soldier that lied on the castle's entrance.  
>He was disgusted to be involved with this castle of useless souls. The Moon's white light illuminated the ruined city that lied under the mountain top, where the king's castle stood.<p>

A stroll to the edge of the mountain is where this being stood. He ascended the dark sword with the solo eye into night's weary sky.

"I AM NIGHTMARE! THE AZURE KNIGHT! BEG TO THE GODS I WON'T STEAL YOUR SOUL!"

This creature, now revealed as "Nightmare", kneeled and bowed his head.

_"I'm so hungry. I keep eating weak souls! I need more power to fulfill my hunger and thirst along with Soul Edge's power.I can't suffer the abuse anymore, I have to have a worthy soul to eat."  
><em>He rose himself back into night's air. "I will search for more powerful souls. If I have to search day and night I WILL! I won't sleep...it won't be difficult."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Following Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A ship full of sea men stopped at a dock to unload supplies of merchandise. Nightmare seized the boat and began traveling eastward.

If he didn't want to attract attention, he had to be in a stealth state. Hours and hours sailed by as Nightmare remained in the lower deck. He finally proposed to his mind that the ship wasn't being steered. He proceeded to run up the lower deck's stairs when-

*Crash! Screech!* Nightmare fell down the deck's stairs. Cursing the boat for his clear mistake, he made his way to the top deck and lied his eyes upon an open city. White pillars with gold decorative borders fanned outward, as high as the lively blue sky.

"Heh-heh, let's see what I can do here." His departure of the ship wasn't noticed until a woman screamed in fear. "It's the Azure Knight!" The city's people ran with everlasting fear toward a mountain.

"A lovely greeting as usual." He was pleasured to hear fear rupture through the city. Pure chaos is what Nightmare majored.

He made his way into another part of the mountain. The city was abandoned not too long after his appearance. "This is where the god lives?" He viewed a gargantuan statue that lied inside of a gate. He was surrounded on top of a platform that treated water around it like a moat. Pillars were in the statues view with a small corridor that was held up by pillar's. He was fascinated by a large pearl white sign with gold letters that read "Eurydice Shrine".

"Leave, you do not belong here. What do you want with my people?" He grasped the woman's soft, silken voice.  
>"Ha! You dare disrespect me? Who do you think you are?" He slowly turned his stance to face the woman. He looked into her green eyes.<br>Waiting for a response he flipped the demon sword by it's hilt and waited for her response.

"You do not define if I am powerful. It is no one else's compromise to form the type of warrior that I am."

"Warrior you say? Just what I want. Prepare woman! your soul will soon rest with me!" With that said he dashed towards the pale girl who wrapped her hands firmly around her sword's hilt and slid her arm through the shield's straps.

"Hephaestus, watch over my soul. Your proud warrior will not surrender."

**So how'd ya guys like? Gruesome huh? Yeah i wanted a crack at that so hey, Nightmare was the way to go. I would appreciate R&R's and if you would like to see something in the next chapter then feel free to include it. Thanks for reading!**

**C Ya Later!**

**Preview to Chapter II: Ironic Mayhem**

"I surrender to you Nightmare! Please! I'm honored to be your minion." She positioned to him in a praying position.

"You shall pray to my name and never betray me. You will do as I please...or i'll kill you."


	2. Ironic Mayhem

**I'm so excited about this story, so I decided to release chapter II!**

**Hope you like!**

**Well, enjoy!**

**Ironic Mayhem**

"You've always put up a frustrating battle, Sophitia."

"Don't let me tell you again." The blonde warrior wiped blood that trickled off of her forehead. "You do not define me."

"Hahahahaha, well then, me shall see about that." His demon sword slanted it's evil eye with every trust in Nightmare that he'd kill this woman to feed his hungry soul.

"Raaggghhhh!" The blonde warrior rushed with three long steps and broke her sword straight through the knights stomach.

"Bragghhh!" He screamed from the pouring of a sick stench coming from his blue blood . Nightmare glanced a view at the woman and laughed at her stupidity of not killing him when she had her chance. He grabbed a piece of his slashed stomach and ripped off some of his black flesh. " Mmmm... It smells so sweet." He slid his tongue out of his helmet and took the flesh into his mouth. "Oohhh... just as I thought, sweet."

Sophitia stared in disbelief of the man eating his own body. "I see you're satisfied. NOW LEAVE OUT OF THIS PLACE!"

Imagining what her body would taste like, he stared at her in disappointment. "The old Sophitia would fight me to the death."

"THAT'S IT!" She lunged at him and lashed her sword to his neck... she missed.

*Slash!* She stood for a long minute. Nightmare's sword was now inside of her belly. Slowly, he slid it out and grinned at the eye of the sword.

Tons and tons of water mixed with blood poured out of her stomach like a waterfall.

"AAAGGGHHHHH" The warrior bawled in complete agony. She gripped the stomach area of her dark blue dress to keep anything else from pouring out. It was useless, all of the contents lied on the floor, but for one reason she was still holding her now open belly.

"Heh... Give it up Sophitita." Nightmare lowered his body to the ground. "Oh how lovely." He stuck his nose to the ground, inhaling the stomach fluids. That bluish black tongue of his licked the ground.

Sophitia dropped to her knees, staring at the damage he's done to her stomach. "Patroklos... i'm sorry." The sorry woman fell onto her back with defeat.

The night walked up to her body and tore off her dress. Her stomach filled with intestines and other components that belonged there. There was one more thing that made him smile a vicious smile on his face. A fetus lied there dead with its mother. "Mmmm... we shall eat good today."

He dug hist hand and ripped the fetus from the umbilical cord. He smelled it with sickening pleasure. "Did she say your namewas Patroklos? I like that...very much." He ripped the fetus in half and crushed it. He held it above his helmet and let the juices drip into his mouth. He ate both pieces of the fetus slowly to pleasure his stomach.

"It's not enough." He looked at the woman with a devilish grin. He stroked her blonde, lifeless hair. He ripped it out. Blood seeped out of her hair follicles.

He threw it into the moat and began devouring the top of her head. He didn't want to treat her like a useless soul, he wanted to enjoy every moment of this. He ate her brains first savouring the taste. He was nearly halfway done with her body. He chewed her breasts to a pulp. He slithered his tongue into her stomach and chewed every piece of it. Her ate both of her legs not wasting one bit. He slid the meat right off of the bone.

"Ooohhhh... Yes, that was magnificent." His job here was done, he's ready to search for another soul. He grabbed Soul Edge and proceeded down the mountain.

The city was still abandoned. The boat he seized earlier was damaged and could not sail. He decided to walk by land.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nightmare walked through the woods of a forest. The breeze ruffled the trees side to side rapidly in a swift motion.

He stopped with no intention, There was something hiding in these trees. Red eyes flooded the trees one by one when!

*Swoosh!* A slim figure jumped out of the tree with a giant weapon by her side. "I've been waiting for this for a very long time."

"Who's there!" Nightmare demanded an answer quick or he would feast on another soul.

The girl with blue hair bowed her head . "My name is Tira, your holiness."

"Your holiness? Why do you talk to me in this manner?" He wasn't flattered nor confused, he was just curious about her choice of words.

"I wish to serve you forever. I want the destruction of the world. Soul Calibur needs to be destroyed."

"You are not worthy of serving me. I shall kill you this instant."

"I surrender to you Nightmare! Please! I'm honored to be your minion." She positioned to him in a praying position.

He closed his eyes and imagined what contribution she would make if they were partnered. She would make do for now.

"You shall pray to my name and never betray me. You will do as I please...or i'll kill you."

**Thanks for reading! Review me if you have an idea of what can be in the next chapter. Thanks again everyone C ya Later!**

**Preview to Chapter III: Honor of the Dojo**

A man with a white & black robe screamed from the entrance of the hall. "Calling all dojo students! We are in place of a battle! Prepare yourselves to battle for your lives!"

"I do not want you out here, go hide in your room!" The flame head gripped the girls triceps in worry that she would be killed in the battle.

"No!" pushing his hands off. "I will fight for the honor of my father." Her eyes were determined to win this battle.


	3. Honor of the Dojo

**Yo! Back again after a long vacation. I've been thinkin' of ideas for this chap which were- Oh well i'll just let you read for yourself. **

I present to you:

**Honor of the Dojo**

"Seriously? Why do I have to keep doing this?"

*Brush Brush*

"Because you'll do what I say or i'll tell my father that his favorite student went A.W.O.L. and fell into a drunk frenzy tee-hee."

A mysterious, but a tease of a woman sat between a pair of hairy legs.

"Grrr...I...hate...this...shit."

*Brush Brush*

A man, more of an older teen was pampering the young woman's hair. He brushed and yanked her hair nearly ripping every individual hair out of her precious follicles.

"Geez Yun-Seong do you have to yank it that hard?"

"That's what she said hah."

She slapped the beastly boys leg in disgust.

"You will not say stupid things like that around me you freak. Ya got that?"

*Brush-Yank! Brush-Yank! Pap-a-slap to the back of her head*

A boy with fire sizzling his head ran down the corridor mocking the girl with silly faces.

"Yun-Seong i'm going to kick your ass!" She sped up faster while struggling to maintain her "Rapunzel" hair from touching the ground.

"That's what you get for making me be your bitch, loser! Blehhh!" He sprinted and took a quick glimpse behind him looking at the girl who pursued him.

He wasn't paying any attention to where he was running and...

"Wahhh!"

*CRASH!*

Yun tripped over a rock and face planted into the old dirt of the dojo's garden."

"Muahaha!" Mina wrapped her staff like length hair into a messy twist.

"You thought I would let you get away like that?" She stepped over his body. "Booby traps baby, booby traps."

*Sigh* He sat up and gazed at the girl. "I hate you." He spat at her with no hesitation.

"Awww... love you too little bro, now let's go eat."

The two dusted themselves off and walked down the hall.

*SMACK!* "That's what you get for hitting me!"

"Owww..." Caressing his head. "I barely tapped you."

"Too bad."

*A man's yelling in the background*

"Yun, did you hear that?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think that's my-"

"Yeah!" He replied. "Let's go!"

The two sprinted with all of their might towards the center of the dojo.

A man with a white & black robe screamed from the entrance of the hall. "Calling all dojo students! We are in place of a battle! Prepare yourselves to battle for your lives!"

"I do not want you out here, go hide in your room!" The flame head gripped the girls triceps in worry that she would be killed in the battle.

"No!" pushing his hands off. "I will fight for the honor of my father." Her eyes were determined to win this battle.

"Mina!"

"No, Yun!" She ran off.

"Yun-Seong relied on her mind to change so she would realize what dangers could happen to her if she fought. He knew Mina was braver than he was. He will never admit that, EVER! Even if it means being buried alive in his grave.

Yun-Seong ran to grab White Storm from his room.

30-40 other students stood outside. In their site, not more than two hundred feet away was a knight with dark blue armor and a girl dressed in green with a sadist expression on her face.

"Students!" The man, Mina's father exclaimed. "Charge in honor of the dooooojooooo!"

*war screams* Aggghhhhh! "Screams and pride erupted from the students as they charged toward their enemies. The two "enemies" stood there not moving a single muscle.

*CLING!* One student attempted to ram his sword into the pale lifeless girl... he missed.

*SHRING!* Her blade spun rapidly and slowly decorated itself with red gooeyness from the boy. He stared eyes deep into the girl and his head slid smooth off.

*Chuckle* "Silly boy. Rarrrr hee-hee." She grabbed her blade and lunged it toward five other dojo students blitzing her.

Shlip! Shlip! Shlip! Shlip! Shlip! Five more heads belonged to the hot dirt ground.

The blade returned into her slit hands now full of blood.

A handful of skilled men stopped completely in their tracks. They looked distraught at the heads that floated on the mini pond of blood.

A student bent down and picked up a head and faced it towards him.

"Chysiko!" He let out an anguishing cry. "YOU'LL PAY FOR MY BROTHER'S DEEEEEEEATH!"

The student unhilted his sword and ran towards the girl.

She tried to dodge his in-coming attack, but.

*Splice* He struck her in her thigh.

"AGGHHH!" She started to cry loudly.

The young boy ripped the sword out of her flesh and attempted for another slash.

*Slice* The Demon Sword was now in the warrior's abdomen.

The student fell knees first the fell onto his back."You...will..." *Cough cough* Blood and spit splattered up like fountain from his mouth and hit his face. "Pay..." The student's eyes closed. he was at a dark sleep now.

Minute after minute, chop after slice the Azure Knight stood up high and proud of the careless fight he won. Bodies along with pools of blood lied all over the floor of the dojo entrance.

"Worthless humans..." He walked over to Tira, who rested under a tree trying to wrap her thigh.

"Are you able to go on?" He asked her.

"Ye-" She was interrupted when she saw one boy walk down the three steps of the dojo entrance.

"I thought you killed them all." She said to Nightmare.

"Me two." He glared at the boy.

"Go get him." *Peck* Tira pecked Nightmare on his cold, steel armor.

Yun-Seong gripped White Storm with caution and got into his stance.

"What do you want Nightmare?" He screamed at the dojo's terrorist.

"Your sooouul. Rahhh!" Nightmare rushes Yun, but Yun backflips and kicks at Nightmare's ankles causing the knight to fall.

"Is that too much for ya?" He arrogantly mocked Nightmare.

"That was lucky, try that again."

"Yahhhh!" Yun-Seong front flipped and gashed his sword through Nightmare's creepy arm.

"Rrrr... DAMN IT!" The knight expressed. "You're still weak."

"Oh yeah?" Yun jumped and slashed Nightmare's stomach in two.

"Rrrr..." Blue-ish black blood poured from his stomach. That sickening stinch appeared again.

_"God what's that smell?"_ The dojo student thought. Perhaps he thought too much of it and lost concentration on fighting Nightmare.

"RAAAHHHH!" Nightmare spins himself and his sword around and nearly severes Yun-Seong's leg. Part of his legs bone stuck out of the skin. Nightmare bent down at the boys broken leg and slowly pulled the bone.

"AHHH! STOOOOP!" Yun pleaded with him as his bone was slowly being pulled form his leg.

Nightmare yanked it out and sucked on it.

"AGGGHHHH!" The boy screamed in pure pain.

"Mmmm... that's delicious. Now to finish you!" He held his sword high and Yun-Seong shielded his face and closed his eyes waiting for his fate to finally take its place.

"Heeehhhhh HIYAH!" A girl with a bow staff spiraled out of the sky and onto the Azure knight.

"What the-. You dare challenge me with your weak life?"

Mina constantly hit Nightmare with her staff. He was in pain and couldn't bare it. He kneeled.

Mina stepped back. "No one messes with my little brother like that."

"HIYAH!" She tried to stick the staff through the kneeling knight's neck.

*Clinch* He grabbed her staff.

*Sloosh* He jabbed the top part of the staff into Mina's throat. She choked on the staff and vomited liquidy chunks of orange onto Nightmare and the staff. She vomited violently. Nightmare was amused.

She struggle to pull the staff out of her throat, but his force was too strong for her to handle.

"Mina." Yun softly whispered to his immobile self. He tried to crawl to save her, but that pain was too unbearible.

*Splash* She puked once more onto her staff along with Nightmare. She almost pulled the staff out of her throat.

Her eyes bugged out. *Shlee* Nightmare slowly forced the staff to puncture a hole in the back of Mina's neck. Slowly, inch by inch she suffered the staff going through her neck.

He gave the staff a twist and broke her neck at a slow pace. She wept as he let go of the bow and watched her fall back.

The staff contacted the floor and smoothed out of her neck, back to the front of her mouth. She lied there with the staff lying next to her.

"Mina! Yun-Seong rushed as fast as he could over to her. He crawled and dug his nails into the dirt, ripping his cuticles.

His bloody fingers grabbed her head. "Mina! Nooohohooo!" Crying at his recent loss. He glanced at Nightmare. "You'll pay one day! I swear on my life you will!"

"Pleasurable." he whispered among himself.

"Let's go" He helped Tira up and left for the forest.

"You're not going to eat them, Master?" She wondered while limping toward the forest.

"No, i'm satisfied now." Nightmare and Tira dissappeared into the dark forest.

"Mina..." He stared and shed bloody tears onto her dying face. "The last thing that I really lashed at you was..." He rocked her and himself back and forth. "Is that I hate you. I LOVE YOU MINA! With all my heart I do. I'll avenge you I swear that on my life."

Mina tried to say something, but because of that hole in the back of her mouth and her broken neck she couldn't speak.

He rocked constantly back and forth "You're honored, don't forget that... I love you Mina." He wept more and stroked her hair.

He took one last look at her as her eyes slid to the right. He shut her eyes and gently layed her head on the ground. Yun kissed her head and crawled back to the dojo.

**I love this chapter. I mean who knew that Yun-Seong had such a deep love for his sister?**

**Well, C ya Later!**

**Preview to chapter IV: WinDei Sea Village**

"It's not your fault." The young girl sympathized him. "We all live differently and you can change the way you live, what you fight for."

He stood there shaking violently trying to catch hold of his inner feelings.

"Take my hand and we'll fly away into a beautiful land."


	4. WinDei Sea Village I

All changes, even the most longed for, have their melancholy; for what we leave behind us is a part of ourselves; we must die to one life before we can enter another.

**~ Anatole France**

**WinDei Sea Village I**

A dark, cloudless sky influenced Nightmare and Tira to camp out on a remote beach.

"We rest here." The knight set his place on the soft sand. His armor shoved the sand towards the water while he positioned himself to rest on his side.

Tira looked at the knight that faced himself away from her. "Master."

"What?" He asked very dully.

"Do you ever take your armor off when you sleep?"

"No." He wasn't very amused at the question she asked him. If she wanted to bother him then she should talk about something worth his time.

"Well..." She paused. "You don't look too comfy, let me just-" She tried to remove his arm plate.

"Let go you peasant!" He rose up and grabbed the girl by her collar and lifted her high into the night's sky. "You will not see my horrid body 'til after Soul Edge's resurrection." His face was less than two millimeters away from hers.

"Well I just thought since we're alone then we could."

Nightmare squinted his eyes in confusion at the girl. "Do what? What do you mean?"

He let go of her. Tira took off of his leg armor. "Let me show you."

That night, the two of them made an evil love under the bright moon.

**The next day**

Nightmare woke up not remembering what happened last night. The Demon Sword reminded him that it'd soon be time to eat.

He looked to his left then his right. Tira wasn't to be found anywhere.

_"She betrayed me." _He whispered.

A wave of water crashed into the sand. A figure rose out of the waves, wiping the salt water off of her face. Her breast were firm and shook a little every step she took.

"Hey Nighty!"

He stared at the girl. "Get dressed."

A few minutes later, she dried and dressed herself. The two were heading back into the forest when they saw a boat drifting toward the beach.

"Hide." He jumped into a bush and she squirmed behind a tree.

"LAAAAAAAND! HOOOOOOO!" A pirate with a dark red hat and coat jumped off of the boat.

Nightmare recognized the boat that he stolen the same day he murdered Sophitia.

Six men jumped off of the boat and started searching the beach. One deckie walked up to the captain with a map.

"Uhhh... cap'n."

"What?"

"Look at this map, it say's we have to cross this evil looking forest to reach the Showng Dujoowuh. I don't know cap'n, it doesn't look so safe."

The "cap'n" glared at the sea man. "First of all, it's Seong Dojo you idiot and second of all, you're not going after last time you let our boat get stolen!"

*Sigh* "Fine..." The "cap'n" along with the other five sea men headed towards the forest entrance where "Nighty" and Tira hid.

Nightmare looked at her and she nodded. Both of them froze up and watched the men walk past them.

After the men disappeared into the forest, Tira went for the ship.

"Hey!" She screamed at the "idiot" sea man. "Let the anchor up so I can take your boat!"

"No!" He screamed back at her. "I'm not getting in trouble with cap'n like I did the last time!"

Nightmare popped out from the bush and looked at the man.

"Alright!" The sea man assisted. "Let's get that anchor up shall we?" He scrambled onto the boat to let the anchor up, the ship freely started to sail away.

"Jump the plank!" Tira demanded the sea man.

"Are you cra-"

"Do it!" Nightmare forced.

"Ahhhh!" The man cannon balled off of the plank.

Out of sight, the captain along with the other sea men rushed out of the forest screaming at Nightmare and Tira.

The sea mens' pleades of them telling the two to come back were heard from the men as the two departed.

"BUH-BYE!" Tira waved as the ship sailed into the deep sea.

**Hours Later**

Nightmare rested below deck to not catch any attention to him, while Tira stayed up and steered the boat.

"AHHH!" Nightmare woke up from a nightmare that he had.

In his nightmare, Soul Edge got so hungry, he devoured Nightmare along with itself.

_"No more abuse! I'm so hungry, I can't take it. I'm getting weaker and weaker every hour."_

He poked his head to the top deck. "Is land appearing anywhere!" He screamed at the girl.

"Yep, we're almost at land right now Nighty!" She started to sing and moving her head around rapidly in circles.

Minutes later the two were at land. It was a beach that washed up rocks was ahead of Nightmare walking up the hill that was presumed to lead to a more promising land. The sunset beamed it supply of orange to the path.

Tira rose to the top of the hill and suddenly stopped.

*Gasp!* She was stunned, completely shocked at the view that lied after her eyes.

"What?" Nightmare asked while he just reached the girl.

"Woooow." She whispered.

An oversized village with streaks of white hazed air stood before the two. Hills after hills of oriental styled homes and buildings that stood strong against the wind. Each home and building was surrounded by dark blue sea moats. Windmill's were seperated all over the village, blowing the freshest air could possibly be. Paths were made out of stone and dirt and the grass looked healthy and green.

"It looks so beautiful." She whispered again.

The knight ignored the girl and began walking down a stone path that led into the village.

Inside of the village were people mingling around and wondering at stands.

The two proceeded in and watched in happiness as everyone screamed in terror at Nightmare.

Tira started stealing food and merchandise from the venders stands while Nightmare walked to a fountain that sat at the end of the row. The fountain lied under a hill that led up to a very small plateau looking ground.

"I'm going east to search for stuff. I'll be back!" She skipped off into the east of the village.

Nightmare slowly walked up to the fountain and stared into it. His face was waving with the water, he could feel his pain to a sensible extent.

Nightmare's mind grew oblivious to the fact that he was an intruder to the village. He pictured sitting on a kings throne, ruling the world. He imagined not ever lifting a finger again except to eat pitiful souls that his minions served to him.

"Being..." A soft voice of a girl interrupted his fantasy, he tried his absolute best not to open his eyes. "Being..." Not loud at all, but a little calm, just at a normal tone. "Being..."

He woke up and looked into the fountain.

The waves reflected a young girl's head, gazing into the water.

He looked to the top of the plateau that looked over the water fountain. "Who do you think you are? I will kill you and eat your soul!"

The young girl walked down the steps, stopping before the last two. "Being... please come with me." She turned around and walked up the stone steps.

_"Is she trying to trick me? It won't matter... I can slaughter her."_

He started up the steps and stopped.

"Come." She calmly told him while she disappeared off of the steps and onto the plateau.

Nightmare reached the top of the stairs. Every person that lived in the village was standing in fear towards him. This gigantic fountain was against the plateau. A plate of jewels that was similar to a rainbow, was lined up on the border of the plate except a green one that was separate from the others.

"Being..." The young girl demanded.

"You do not call me a being... UNDERSTAND!" Nightmare grew angrier at the girls name for him.

The village got intimidated with *gasps* and terror.

"Why do you come to my village?" She asked him calmly while walking toward him.

"TALIM! Do not take any more steps toward that-that thing!" A man in the crowd forced.

She reversed her body to the man.

"It is ok, father." She smiled and returned her attention back to the knight.

"You better listen to your father, girl. You don't want to deal with my monstrous horrors that I can donate." He balt his mutant fist.

"No, you are wrong. You are not a monster. You are a being and that is all that matters." She was less than three feet away from him. "Why do you come to my village? My people have nothing to offer you, not to your satisfaction."

"RAHHH!" Nightmare swung his fist at the girl.

*Freeze* Talim's palm struck out and forced the wind to strap his fist in the air.

"You do not have to be violent with me... I can help you." The villagers started to question with eachother about the girl's insanity.

"RAH! LET GO OF ME YOU IMBICILE!" He struggled dearly to loosen his fist. He was only tearing through his bone from pulling. He pulled and pulled until he became exhausted from pulling, he stopped and kneeled.

She turned around and lifted her hands into the windy sky.

"EVERYONE!" The villagers stared at her. "Immediately evacuate into woods, east of the village."

The villagers did not hesitate for one second and did as she ordered them to do.

The girl and Nightmare stood on the plateau.

Nightmare started glowing black aura around his armor.

She gazed into his piercing red eyes.

"It's not your fault." The young girl sympathized him. "We all live differently and you can change the way you live, what you fight for."

He stood there shaking violently trying to catch hold of his inner feelings.

"Take my hand and we'll fly away into a beautiful land."

The wind unstrapped his fist, he rubbed the pain that terrorized his wrist.

_"She trusts me."_ He thought to himself.

"Here." She put her hand on his wrist. A light blue aura flashed bright and healed the pain he felt.

_"She heals too?" _He looked at the girl with a shock that she was more powerful than he presumed her to be.

"Take my hand." She gave him a chance to change his life if he chose to.

He placed his normal hand into hers, the two rose into the air and started flying into the sunset. Nightmare felt lighter and lighter, their bodies were being turned into a hazed white wind.

"Who are you?" He calmly asked her.

"I'm Talim." She looked into his eyes. "Trust me and you will become a Dream."

**Preview to Chapter V:**

"YOU!" *BASH!* "WILL!" *BASH!* "Never" *BASH!* "ORDER ME AGAIN!"

The crown of her head was crushed into her brain. Shattered pieces of skull were tearing through her head. Blood was stained through her clothing, and brains leaked its way through the clouds.

"Nightmare, how could you?" His hand unclenched the girl, she fell through the clouds and out of the night sky.

**- WinDei Sea Village II**

**Coming Soon.**


	5. WinDei Sea Village II

"Nothing is as tragic as a man who refuses to change. This kind of behavior is almost suicidal. If you are living in the past, it is like you are not living at all."

- Anonymous

**WinDei Sea Village II**

One girl and One Soul, desperate of finding the truth, flew through the sky. A "Dream" she calls him, he doesn't seem agree with her.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked the young girl.

"I am taking you to your past, Dream."

The two approached a gargantuan cloud and sat on it. The sky that was orange of a sunset, turned into night time. The entire sky turned white and began playing something.

"This is your past Nightmare."

The Night was shown with a regular body. He wasn't short, but not the tallest. His height was around 5'8 and he had short, blonde hair. The man's arm was relaxed around a brunettes neck and her arm was slung around his back. The man and the woman watched in joy as baby tried to take his first steps.

_"What is this?" _He tried to remember what happened to him, but amnesia took control of his mind.

Another cut from the flashback appeared. As a young child, he was walking towards a blacksmiths shop. The ground started cracking under his feet and he was swallowed into the abyss. Another scene, his parents searched restlessly, day and night for the boy, asking the fellow city people if they've seen the boy... apparently no one has.

"MAKE THAT DISAPPEAR, GIRL!" Nightmare closed his eyes. His eyes kept forcing themselves open no matter how hard he tried to close them.

The flashback showed the boy's mother and father weeping in emotional agony. A long skip, the screen turned black. A few seconds later it turned white again and it placed a figure on the screen. That figure was Nightmare himself in his current form brutally murdering innocent people.

The screen went black and the night's sky returned with the big bright moon.

"Dream, you can be whoever you want to be. I will help you." She looked at him with big eyes and an easy smile.

"Yes, I want to change! I do!"

"Then take my hand once more." Her small hand unraveled, waiting for the knight's hand in response.

The knight grabbed her hand.

*CRACK!* He twisted her hand and broke her wrist.

"AAH-" her wrist hung like clothing on a line... "HHH"- Nightmare head butted the girl twice and caused her forehead to turn blackish with blood trickling out. "HHH-" She constantly screamed in pain as he tortured her. He slowly broke her finger bones one by one. Breaking them backwards, and side to side.

Nightmare punched her face once, then started bashing the top of her head.

"YOU!" *BASH!* "WILL!" *BASH!* "NEVER" *BASH!* "ORDER ME AGAIN!"

The crown of her head was crushed into her brain. Shattered pieces of skull were tearing through her head. Blood was stained through her clothing, and brains leaked its way through the clouds.

"Nightmare, how could you?" His hand unclenched the girl, she fell through the clouds and out of the night sky.

"STUPID, STUPID HUMAN! DAMN YOU! WHY MUST YOU POUR LIES INTO MY SOUL!"

He scrutinized his pain and started to wonder how'd he get down from the sky.

"Damn..." He cursed himself because of his idiotic behavior.

He looked at the cloud he was sitting on. He noticed something rising through the cloud.

The figure pushed through the cloud... It was Talim.

_"Talim? But how?" _His thought for her power expanded in his mind. If he could convert her onto his side, he would have a powerful army.

"Dream, if you want to get better, you have to try." Talim criss crossed her legs onto the cloud.

"I thought I just killed you."

"No, that was a hallucination of me you saw... I was floating under the cloud while you watched your flashback with my hallucination.

"You Wench-" Once more he tried to hit the girl, but her wind strap caught his fist again.

"No, no more violence." She let the strap unravel his hand.

He knew he couldn't abuse the girl, he needed a plan.

The girl tried to preach the man that his mind was in the wrong and he could do right.

*PLUME* Nightmare fell backwards through the cloud and fell out of the sky. He knew Talim couldn't catch him if she didn't expect it.

Faster and faster he got, his armor started to blaze with flames. He was an arrow shooting into a straight path! WAIT! NO! He was a bullet that pierced the air!

Like a meteor that ripped through the belt, Nightmare crashed into the ground just outside of the village. His armor shredded as he bricked his way into the blacked out.

What seemed like ten minutes later, he was back on his feet, wiping away dirt that got onto him. He threw his junk of shoulder plates onto the ground as they would not be any use to him anymore.

"Better than I thought." He began walking back into the village to find Tira.

He walked back to the fountain. He remembered that she went east, so he headed towards that direction.

Into the woods and a small bridge he went, there was was a gigantic wall made of plants.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"GRRRRAAAHHHHH!" He ran as fast as he could straight through the wall. He couldn't believe it.

Another village was masked behind the last village know as "WinDei Sea Village."

This village was similar, but had stone bridges that arched over rivers of fresh water. The homes were oriental, but none had a deep sea moat around it. Windmills were everywhere.

A darkle mountain surrounded the Northern region of the village. A long stone path led to the entrance just like the last one.

Nightmare walked, but he saw a sign on the entrances wall.

"Village of the Wind Deity."

"Hm." He continued walking into the village. Every home he passed had a statue outside of it. A hurricane or typhoon, maybe, gave him no doubt that these people really worshipped the wind.

Nightmare felt a pain in his stomach. "I have to eat now..." If he saw a soul in his vision, he would devour it on the spot.

He walked around a corner and saw a body lying on the floor. It was a little boy. His arms were severed off, he looked like he lost a lot of blood and died.

"It will do for now." Nightmare got on his knees and slid his tongue out. The boys body was devoured in less than a minute.

"I need more!" Some of his lost energy came back. He was on the hunt for souls now.

Talim was stuck inside of his head saying "Dream... you can change." He paused.

_"I'll never change..."_ He continued walking and saw a gigantic fire rise about a mile down his current path. He ran to observe. Maybe Tira was in trouble. He got there and saw Tira running towards him.

"NIGHTY! WE HAVE TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" She ran past him, while he stood there in confusion.

Villagers were chasing after her with sticks and rocks until they saw Nightmare.

"I'm going to eat good tonight."Nightmare rushed a gust of his power toward the villagers and watched them fly back. He took his sword and slashed off the heads of men and women.

He devoured them and _still_ wasn't satisfied. He saw a young girl hiding behind a corner of a house. She would have survived if her leg wasn't visible.

"AHHH!" He slit her throat and began hacking his sword into her neck. Her bones were strong, he kept hacking and hacking until her head was completely off. He ripped her eyeballs out of her socket. He crushed them and watched oozes of red and orange drip into his mouth. He ate the eye skin and began crushing her head into bite sized pieces. While he was devouring the innocent girls body, the city was overcrowded with people running in chaos.

Nightmare needed to go find Tira. His hunger was satisfied for now. He ran as fast as his armor would let him to the ship.

*CLING!* *CLANG!* At WinDei Sea Village's beach a showdown has begun.

"You better duck your head miss." Tira aimed and swung her blade at the younger girl.

"Do not worry Talim, you got this!" Talim leaped backwards and dodged the girls attack.

Nightmare sat there and observed. The two girls stopped and looked at the knight.

Talim sighed and started floating in the air. "You two must leave! NOW!"

Nightmare doesn't take orders from anyone, but he wouldn't be able to kill Talim if he put on his best game. She was too clever for him.

_"She has to have a weakness, I'll discover it sooner or later."_ He stood there and thought of the girl.

Tira cursed the girl and began unhitching the anchor and let the boat depart. "Nightmare! Hurry up or it'll be too late for you to jump on the boat!"

He ignored her and turned to Talim, she was still floating in the air, looking into his eyes.

"Remember what I told you, Dream." She vanished into a white hazed wind and disappeared.

He made it onto the boat and went to the lower deck to rest.

He lied on his back and closed his eyes to a dark sleep.

The once innocent past of him is what he dreamed, what a nightmare for him, it was.

**Preview to Chapter VI:**

A beautiful Japanese cup it was. Gold strip protected the brim of the cup, birds on a branch were painted beautifully on one side, it was a sense of nature.

A beautiful bridge she leaned on, looking at the fish on the pond and sipping her tea in delicacy.

Her busty body lead to her personal space. Her kimono slid off of her body like the liquid of a waterfall. She was indeed, Utsukushii.

**- Utsukushii Josei**

**Coming Soon**


	6. Utsukushii Josei

**After a hard couple of months, I'm back and going strong.**

**Enjoy.**

**Utsukushii Josei**

A vivid sun it was, beaming down on Tira's sand colored skin.

Beads of sweat emerged from her bangs, dripping on the floor. Steering a ship was hard work for a petite young woman like herself. She couldn't wait for her break, but she put Nightmare first to take him where he needed to go.

"Phew." The young lady exhaled greatly while steering the boat. "it's so hot. I need some water. Tira cupped her mouth and threw her face into the air. "KAH!-KAH!"  
>The sky turned into an overcast of darkness. A flock of ravens flew at high speeds towards the boat.<p>

"Oh my beautiful friends, you're right on time. I didn't think I was going to make it."  
>The ravens formed into a hurricane and dropped a canteen into the girls hands.<br>Tira unscrewed the cap and drank the plain goodness. *gulp gulp* "Aahhh...water..."  
>The black birds flew away and caused the sky to turn back into a bright blue state.<p>

"What's that?" She saw a coast appearing in her sight. It had a view of moss filled, wavy hills.

Her excitement made her run to the lower deck.

"Night?" It was pitch black down there.  
>"...hmmm." a quiet whisper escaped her mouth.<p>

A moment of silence...

All of a sudden, two red dots appear on the other side of the dark lower deck.

"Girl, what news do you have for me?"  
>His voice was very calm and shrill. A contrast that was rare to be found mating together.<p>

"Come take a look. We'll be on shore soon."

The red eyes appeared closer and began walking up the lower deck's stairs.

Nightmare and Tira walked up the deck when something popped out of no where and attacked!

"ARG!" *SLAM* the figure knocked Tira's jaw and set her to a sleep.  
>"You're next!" *BAM* the figure punched Nightmare onto the rail of the ship.<p>

"I'm the great Cervantes! Yee will hail to me and give up yee sword!

*Flip!* Nightmare flipped "Cervantes" into the water.  
>*Splash Cough Splash* You'll pay! Yes scoundrel! *Splash*<p>

Nightmare dusted himself off and went to the knocked out Tira.  
>He puked a blue liquid substance into the girl's mouth.<p>

*Cough Cough*  
>"Ek, what was that?" she started spitting the goo out of her mouth.<br>"And it stinks too! Ewww..." She stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Shut up and start steering this boat!" He crunched his fist in anger at her.

"Ok!" She weighted to her feet. "Geez..."

Nightmare walked back to the lower deck with heavy steps.

"One day..." Tira convinced herself, the evil she followed would be in her hands, she struggled for it.

The ship cruised through the night.

The next day

"Aaah! Nooo!" *Pant Pant*

Nightmare woke up from... well, a nightmare. He screamed about a false reality. The question was, when will it happen?  
>Like last night, he walked heavy steps to the top deck.<p>

He went to the captain's cockpit when he saw Tira bent forward on the steering wheel.

"What the?" he walked towards her and got a closer view. She was asleep, snoring like a beast and drooling everywhere like a waterfall.

"GIRL! WAKE UP NOW!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently.

She snored loudly into his face. So he shook her some more!

Still no response...

"GGRRR!"

*Slam!* her body flopped the floor with ease.

"Wuh? Wuh happened?" Tira rubbed her eyes and looked at Nightmare. Her voice was deeper and more hoarse than the last time her and Nightmare communicated.

"You're supposed to be steering you imbecile! Now where are we going?"

"Oh ummm..." she started guessing. "We're heading tooo... China..." She was so dull about it.

*Crash!*

"AAAHHHH!" Both of them scream while they flew and hit the wall on the other side of the cockpit.  
>"Or... here." she said.<p>

Nightmare took a deep breath and growled.  
>"If you tarnish my plans... I will slaughter you." He began walking out of the cockpit and onto the port.<p>

Tira sighed while watching him exit the cockpit.  
>"So strong, I have to be like him." She struggled onto his trail.<p>

The two stepped on the cold wood and noticed that the port was empty.

The ship started to sink, at that exact second they knew they had to follow the hills trail if they wanted to go anywhere.

**Hours later**

Nightmare and Tira shredded their way through small towns and villages, looking for powerful souls to sacrifice; none.

Nightmare silently walked ahead of the gloomy girl, with no intention of planning out a route.

Tira skipped behind him and swung around her "new" pendant she robbed from an oriental monk.

It has been God knows what how long and the sun snuck out of the earths high hemisphere. The sky crawled with white lights and clouds, a rather repulsive sight for the two. A dark trail that led down the mountain side was looked highly dangerous. It was dark and loved it's reward for people who fell down its ridged slopes.

Nightmare became weaker and weaker and started to fall to his knees, but no... he regained composure and drug himself down the mountain side.

He stopped. A crowd of light rested ahead of the mountain. It appeared to be a village in the midst, he was unsure.

"Girl, look." He made her observe the village that looked like a painting in the mountain's background.

"LET'S GO!" she attempted to run down the trail-

"No! I sense a vengeful aura in the villa, I'm too weak, we attack at dawn."

A restful night for him, an anxious wait for her.

Snow fell from the white sky and landed on Tira's nose.  
>She slowly woke up, drawn to the white delight and woke the beast up too.<br>Ready to attack, they began walking down the mountain's trail.

He wanted this to be perfect. "Search around the villa's interior and kill anyone who stands in your way."  
>She nodded and snuck inside of the villa's entrance, he didn't see her anymore as she crept into a room.<p>

He ran under a bridge and hid there, someone was coming. A woman walked over the bridge he hid under. She took a sip of what was guessed to be tea that was fuming steam.

A beautiful Japanese cup it was. Gold strip protected the brim of the cup, birds on a branch were painted beautifully on one side, it was a sense of nature.

A beautiful bridge she leaned on, looking at the fish on the pond and sipping her tea in delicacy.

Her busty body lead to her personal space. Her kimono slid off of her body like the liquid of a waterfall. She was indeed, Utsukushii.

He snuck to the edge of the her dressing room and waited.

Her smile ascended mischievously, she saw his shadow. "How weak of a peasant you drag beside you."

"Did she see me?" He was confused about his previous action.

A girl was thrown out of the room and onto his feet.  
>"Tira..." he was angered at the woman for mocking him, her power wasn't matched for his, she'll pay.<p>

He picked the girl up by the deeply stabbed sides of her torso and slung her over his shoulder. He spotted a room with bodies lying on the ground.  
>Tira must have slaughtered them in their sleep. He placed her next to a body that was leaking guts.<p>

He walked back outside and walked into the arena where the woman stood waiting for him to do his best to her.

"I've heard all about you, Nightmare." Her words made his stomach turn, her sense of arrogance annoyed him very much so. "Your vulgar nature, your weakness... I know all about it-"  
>"Shut it woman! Your death was going to be very brutal, now it'll be excruciating and unbearable!"<p>

"Shall we?" she lead her sword out of the umbrellas hilt very smoothly, her confidence bulging it's head out, mocking the beast.

"Yah!" She burst full energy in slicing a perfect line the knight's thigh.

"Rrrrr..." The cut didn't phase him, but with each one she slowly defeated him.

He began to swing his sword, but-

*Zoom! Slash!* "Ahhhh..." She was too fast for him.

*Slash!* "ER!" He groaned at the pain she built with her slashes.

Nightmare fell to his knees panting and puking up blue blood. Setsuka, as cocky as she was, advanced to the kneeling knight.

"Ha! I knew you were too weak to defeat me!" She jabbed her umbrella's handle into his hand that rested palm flat on the ground.

"Rah!" He reeked.

She pulled the hilt of her blade and rose it to the top of her head, ready to stab Nightmare to his death.

"Sweet Dreams hahaha!" She started to bash her blade down to the knight.

He lifted his head. "You're quite the fool."

He caught her hand and stood back up!

"Beautiful, but dumb..."

*Crack*

"AH!" She yelled as he twisted her wrist in a full circle. she mocked him, he wouldn't let her die a normal death, with the remarks she made.

She was on her knees screaming in the intense pain of a wrung wrist. He stood up holding her arm hostage.

*Crack* "AHH!" She sobbed at her now broken arm. He twisted it and slowly pushed it in to hear a sweet cracking noise.

Nightmare let her arm go. She lied there thinking that was the only punishment she was to receive from the beast. He walked away from her and exited the steps down to the room where Tira lied with the slain bodies. He shook her gently "Wake up." His voice was calm for some reason.

She slowly opened her beautiful brown eyes and looked into his gleaming red ones. "Hey Nighty." She was real quiet, she barely spoke. Nightmare helped her up and slung her arm over his shoulder. She had a bad limp. They walked up the stairs and saw Setsuka crying uncontrollably.

"No!" The cringing woman sobbed. "I'll give you anything you want!" The two ignored her pleas and walked towards her. Nightmare positioned Tira into a sitting position. "I want you to see this." Tira sat silently observing the woman.

Nightmare spoke to Tira. "We are strong, never weak, we are loyal, nothing less. You are my best, never forget that. She nodded to him in approval.

He turned to Setsuka and stripped her slippers off. "what are you going to do to me? *sniff sniff*

"Shut up! Take off your kimono!"

"You broke my arm and hand!"

"I don't care! Do it!" She flipped to her other side and used her other useful limb to strip naked.

Nightmare crawled to the ground.

He began to eat her bad arm!

"AAAAHHHHH!" She screams in agony at the monster devouring her arm with his sharp teeth. His slimy saliva spat onto her her body.

Tira watched in silence with a blank facial expression.

"I'm begging you! Please no!" Nightmare ignored her call for mercy, he devoured her shoulder and turned her around to start on the other arm. She screamed and screamed. He was done with the other arm and move on to her head.

"Remember this." he told Tira and Setsuka.

*Crunch! Splash! Ooze!* Every pound of pressure from his mouth bit the woman's head to a mess. Brains and oozes of blood flew onto Tira. She covered he mouth and put her hand over her eyes. Setsuka's body flapped around as her head and chest was devoured whole. He made his way all of the way down to her feet. Tira watched Setsuka's toes curl as they entered Nightmare's mouth. He licked up all of the juices that erupted from her body.

He walked back to Tira and picked her up. He ate a strong soul, his energy was unbelievable. He collected their weapons from the villa and they advanced to a land much much far from here...

**Preview to chapter VII: **

"The night steals my breath away as usual". She backed away from the edge of the pond smiling at him.

The stars and the moon united with a bright white light that beamed off of the garden's pond.

A hand dipped inside of the pond's water and splashed the young man's face. "Bleh! Come on! That was cheap!"

"If you wanna get me back you gotta catch meh!" She ran toward the small castle. Her beautiful figure turned around, watching the young man chase her wildly.

All of a sudden hand shoots out of the water and grabs the girl's foot! She is forced into the pond struggling for air. *Cough Cough* "Help!" She paddled viciously trying to escape from being drowned, he grabbed her hand. The young woman was pulled under the pond's layer of water, bubbles appearing to the surface...

**-Via China Gallery**

**Coming Soon**


	7. Via China Gallery I

**Hello everyone! Back again. Sorry for the very long hold up.**

**I moved to a new house and didn't have internet for a month and a half, but I do now!**

**This chapter will be split in two like "WinDei Sea Village".**

**Enjoy!**

**Via China Gallery **

**Nightmare/Tira's POV **

For Nightmare, this was a very long travel. How he carried Tira in his arms while dragging their equipment without breaking a sweat remains a mystery. The most I can say is that it was Setsuka's energy blasting in his core.

Tira was sleeping in Nightmare's arms. She woke up and realized that she was still being carried by him."But...how?" her thought of how fascinating the monster really was.

*Clink! Clink! Clink!* His foot steps echoed on the mountain side.

Tira was feeling well rested from injuries and attempted to walk on her own.

"Nightmare."

"What?" He answered in that same dull voice when he wasn't in the mood to speak.

"I... I think I can walk by myself now."

He stopped and gently led the girl out of his arms, she limped a little bit, nothing too worrisome, though.

"Unh... Unh..." Tira moaned deep while holding her side, struggling to walk down the mountain's slope.

"Let me carry you. It's no use of hurting your body even more."

"No! I have to do this own my own! I'll never become a strong apprentice if I can't even pull my own weight!"

He gave the girl her right to walk next to him.

Nightmare and Tira, walking down a snowy hill of hell with no intention of where they were going. This didn't bother the Azure Knight one bit. He had someone on his mind... It stuck to him for hours upon hours. No matter what he thought of, the soul barged it's way back into his brain.

**Hours Later **

The mountain came to an end. Tira dropped to her knees on a brush of grass that entranced to a meadow.

"We'll rest here for a few days." And that, they did. Tira was stuck resting for those days, an order of Nightmare. He would rest by the girl's side, making sure no thieves or bandits would come and take advantage of her injuries.

**A long 4 days later... **A Beautiful Afternoon. A blissful sun lit the travelers' habitat.

Tira woke up to the beautiful sun. She checked the sides of her stomach where the scar from when Setsuka's blade stabbed her. She was healing very fast. Tira got up and began walking for the first time in days. She wobbled to the left while seeking balance, no more limping for her.

"Where's Nightma-" Before she finished her question, she spotted Nightmare from a long distance. He was toting something in his left arm. "What can that be?" She thought as he appeared closer and soon in front of her. He threw a man's shredded body in front of her.

"You're better, you need to eat."

She covered her nose. "I can't eat him!" She slid back a few feet.

"That's not for you!" He grabbed something out of the armor in his torso.

It was bread and some mysterious meat.

"Looks good." She took a savoring bite of the combination. "Soooo good! Yummy!"

"Enjoy it." He demanded. "We're heading through this meadow soon and we're not stopping until we find stronger souls." After their feast, they began through the uncut reen grass. They traveled for miles when they stopped upon a very small area. There were tipis, but no inhabitants.

"Search around and meet me back here." Tira nodded and began to do as told.

Nightmare ducked his head entering one of the tipis. "..." He saw a very old, torn journal lying on the dirt ground. Nightmare observed the book and flipped through the pages.

_"A dynasty, a very old civilization, rests someplace in this world. Soul_

_Calibur has been known to rest in this region, no explorer has ever returned in_

_an attempt to retrieve the sword. May their souls rest... For great power and_

_possession of the sword, you first must explore the China Gallery... Let this be_

_a warning... -Unknown"_

_The last of the journal was ripped as if intentional. Wait! One page was still left untouched. _

_"A map to the land you will never succeed in crossing..."_

Nightmare closed the book and returned outside. Tira was standing in the returning spot holding up something that caught Nightmare's eye. A glittering red piece of Soul Edge...

**Kilik/Xianghua's POV**

*Foot steps, walking along a corridor of fine Chinese royal decor with beautiful lanterns illuminating the walkway. The steps stop at a dragon carved double wooden door knock knock* So soft.

"Kilik?" Her voice was too. "Kilik, it's been seven days, the cooks have prepared dinner-"

"I'm not eating... I'm staying here..." She stepped into the torch illuminated room. Fumes of fruit swirled the air.

Kilik was in a meditating position, his eyes were closed with his physical composure and his mind battling for peace.

"Kilik, you're forgiven... Your sins are forgiven... You can't stay here forev-"

"I will sit here forever if it means replenishing my body with purity, Xianghua."

His stare jabbed her eyes. "I can never forgive myself for what I've done..." He hung his head, staring at the ground. His fists tightened while groaned at his own sins.

"Just-just leave Xianghua." His eyes closed as he went back to his meditating position. Xianghua was leaning her shoulder on the door when she stood there for a final moment. Out the room she went, tears soaring against her pale cheeks. Xianghua ate dinner with the rest of the royal guards and students. Her mind couldn't rid of the thought of Kilik.

Her sneaky feet guided to Kilik's praying room again. Kilik was meditating on top of Kali-Yuga. Xianghua tip-toed behind him and grabbed Kilik nearly making him fall!

"Xianghua!" Kilik was angry at her foolishness. "Xianghua, stop!"

Xianghua powered him along the corridor to the outside of the castle's entrance.

The moon was glowing with the stars. The combination flowed to the castle's black river beaming off a white neon.

Xianghua walked toward the edge of the castle's bridge. *Sigh* She was calm, Kilik appeared next to her. No emotion, no sound or thought escaped from his mouth. A silence of the night's appreciation took the two's thoughts over. Kilik felt a vibration on his sternum. The blue gem that rested on his breastbone glowed a light blue.

"What?" He was worried.

"Just a coincidence." Xianghua wanted a romantic moment with him, she had to force his mind to think of her.

The night steals my breath away as usual". She backed away from the edge of the pond smiling at him. The stars and the moon united with a bright white light that beamed off of the garden's pond. A hand dipped inside of the pond's water and splashed the young man's face. "Bleh! Come on! That was cheap!"

"If you wanna get me back you gotta catch me!" She ran toward the small castle. Her beautiful figure turned around, watching the young man chase her wildly.

All of a sudden hand shoots out of the water and grabs the girl's foot! She is forced into the pond struggling for air. *Cough Cough* "Help!" She paddled viciously trying to escape from being drowned, he grabbed her hand.

The young woman was pulled under the pond's layer of water, bubbles appearing to the surface... Kilik tossed Kali-Yuga to the side and dove into the pond. Xianghua was reaching for his hand, his fingers scraped the tip of her nails. She flows back up to the surface with the person that pulled her down. Kilik jumps out of the pond and helps Xianghua and the other body out.

*Pant! Pant!*All three of their hearts were racing. Xianghua angrily stared at the person. "Yun-Seong?" She was surprised, more than mad at the idiot.

_"Why is he in China?_" She thought to herself. "What are you doing here?" She demanded while catching her breath.

"Night..." *cough cough* "...mare is on the loose. He killed everyone at my dojo." He flipped to his back and panted heavily.

Xianghua noticed Mi-Na's absense. Her sudden realization forced her to whisper one simple question to him.

"He killed... Mi-Na?" Her whisper was nearly faint, she burried her face into her hands and sobbed.

Tears streamed down Yun-Seong's cheek. He couldn't bare to look in Xianghua's eyes and tell her "yes".

Rain drops began raiding the ground.

Xianghua wept and wept, tears squeezing through the cracks of her hands. She ran down the path back to the castle.

"Xianghua wait!" Kilik yelled after her.

She ran as fast ash she possibly could.

*Slip BAM!* Xianghua slipped on the pavement head first. Her body was idle. Kilik ran after her. Her head was bleeding severely leaving a pool of blodd on the ground.

"ROYALS!" He screamed.

The royal guards ran to the entrance and saw Kilik supporting her head on his lap. They began bringing supplies and wrapped her in a cover and took her into the castle for nursing.

Kilik ran back to Yun-Seong. "Why are you still lying there?" His tone was an angry one, this was You-Seong's fault. Xianghua's physical and mental pain.

Yun lyed there with no response to Kilik's question. The rain drops hit his face one by one. "My leg is partially broken. Nightmare nearly destroyed it." His heavy breathing stopped. Kilik helped him up and assisted him into the castle.

**It's probably the cleanest chapter out of all, but still a fun read. The next chapter shouldn't take too long! And Remember to Review!**

**Preview to Chapter VIII:**

"It's over for me, I'm done *Cough!*, he's killed me." His head was being held by the palms of the bloody hands.

"No... it's not over! Just hang on, promise me you'll make it." He pulled him into his arms, losing another close friend was the last thing on his mind.

"Please no..." His whisper barely left his mouth.

His eyes slid to the side, a view he's witnessed before. He layed him to the side of the pond's bridge.

It was his battle. Tears, sweat, and blood brought him here.

The wind blowing furiously. What did it mean? Nothing to him, but for Nightmare, he had to face a problem of the past.

**-Via China Gallery II**

**Coming Soon.**


	8. Via China Gallery II

**Well, school is officially over, no more homework or waking up early. **

**Thanks to everyone who R&Red. **

**Via China Gallery II**

A thirsty sun, shining it's gift of a light on a great palace in China.

A maid walked gracefully down the corridor with cloth and a bowl of steaming water. She entered the room with Xianghua

and Yun-Seong lying not too far from each other. Yun-Seong's leg was resting in wraps and Xianghua slept under her covers. The nurse squeezed the excess water from the towel and gently lied it in top of Xianghua's head.

She turned to Yun-Seong and elevated his leg on top of a chair. He glared at the nurse. "You wanna stick around? Heh heh." She sighed and walked out of the room.

"Whatever." He lied back his head on his arms wondering about Xianghua's mind set.

"Hey..." He tried to whisper to her. "Hey, Xian?"

She slithered a bit under her cover. "Hm." Her moan was barely noticeable. "What?" She barely said with closed eyes.

"How you feelin'?" She didn't respond. He lied back, giving up on speaking to her.

"I don't feel good, Yun."

"I'm sorr-" he attempted to apologize to her.

"It's all your fault..." Yun frowned to himself and turned to his side away from her.

"Just kidd-ing..." *Cough Cough* She dully inquired while coughing horrendously.

Kilik rushed into the room. "Xianghua!" He rushed to her side.

"Hi to you too." Yun sarcastically threw at him.

"Shut-up, it's all your fault!" He returned his attention to Xianghua. "You okay?" She looked at him.

"I'll be fine." *Cough* Kilik turned to Yun-Seong angrily. "This wouldn't have happened if you wouldn't have came here."

Yun was ticked off. "So, you wanted me to stay at the dojo and jus-just die? You wanted me to lie next to my slain sister and family? I was almost killed, Kilik. I'm sorry for what happened to Xian, but she's going to be just fine. At least you have someone you can hold."

And with that, he struggled to get up. He began limping out of the room and down the hall.

"Kilik, you're wrong." Xianghua criticized.

"He-"

"You're wrong, go talk to him."

He sighed and walked out of the door. He opened the door to balcony down a hall. Yun-Seong was soaking in the view of the bright orange sunset. "Hey." Kilik leaned on the balcony next to him.

"If you're here to criticize me even more on how fucked up life is, save it."

"No, I'm here to apologize. I know it's hard Yun-Seong, I've been there, death isn't fun to deal with."

Yun started to sob, flashing back on Mi-Na's death. Kilik patted his back. "Let's go inside and get you some tea."

He helped him back into the castle when the sky turned a hellish dark. The trees blew fiercely, leaves ripping off of branches, the

ground cracking angrily!

The dark figure appears once again, Yun-Seong reacts quickly. "It's Nightmare! Get in the castle!" Kilik ran to sound off to the soldiers to prepare for battle.

"Go take care of Xian, I'm going to go fight."

"What-"

"Yun, please." Yun-Seong nodded and hurried back to the nursing room.

Xianghua was confused. "What's going on?"

"Nightmare is back, we are at war."

"Where's Kilik?"

"He went to fight."

"No! Why would you-"

"It's what he wanted, Xianghua."

Roars were heard for the nursing room.

"I'll be back."

He limped as fast as possible to the front entrance where the war was. The fight was growing bigger, Nightmare was shredding men, they were no match for him. Kilik was the only soldier left. He launched Kali-Yuga into the sky and began kicking Nightmare, it didn't phase him. He stuck Kali-Yuga into Nightmare's stomach and pulled it out with blue waste pouring onto the ground.

The stomach repaired it self. Kilik stood there confused and looked back at Yun-Seong. Nightmare caught him off guard and Broke his giant fist intoKilik, causing him to fly back. BR BRKilik lied on the ground, barely conscious. Nightmare blow shattered Kilik's bones for the great pressure of Nightmare's fist.

"It's over for me, I'm done *Cough!*, he's killed me." His head was being held by the palms of Yun's bloody hands.

"No...it's not over! Just hang on, promise me you'll make it."

He pulled him into hisarms, losing another close friend was the last thing on his mind. "Please no..." His whisper barely left his mouth. His eyes slid to the side, a view he's witnessed before. He layed him to the side of the pond's bridge.

It was his battle. Tears, sweat, and blood brought him here. The wind blowing furiously. What did it mean? Nothing to him, but for

Nightmare, he had to face a problem of the past. A hurricane appeared out of the horizon. A short girl appeared out and faced Nightmare. "Tal-Talim?" Yun-Seong recognized her and wondered why she was here. "I've been watching you, Dream." Nightmare didn't respond.

"Still killing innocent people."

"Silly girl, cut the lame speech. You will never defeat me."

Talim tried latching him with her wind, it disintegrated as soon as it touched him.

"What?" She whispered. He began walking towards her. She panicked and stood unable to move.

"Nothing can defeat me! Nothing!" He was a few inches away from Talim.

Xianghua walked outside and noticed Kilik, dead in the ground, she was devastated, crying and hitting Yun-Seong for her loss.

It was quiet. Nightmare strong enough To rule the universe.

"This is it." He raised his sword into the sky that turned a pitch black.

"Wait! I know what you want." Xianghua walked towards him. Like Yun-Seong, she limped too with a bandage on her head. She walked towards Nightmare and hugged him tight. A pink aura surrounded the two. A figure jumped out of the bushes and tried to attack Xianghua! The pink aura protected Nightmare and Xianghua and then trapped Tira into a box.

Talim walked over and hugged Nightmare tight as well. Now a blue aura mixed with the pink. Despite Nightmare killing Yun-Seong's family, he limped over and hugged him too. A green aura mixed with the blue and pink.

Tira's body started disintegrating in the box. "AHHH! NOOOO!" She fell into ashes.

Nightmares armor and body started disintegrating as well, his spirit turned into black and floated to the depths of hell. The three wereleft hugging each other in harmony.

The world was restored back to normality and peace. Would another being try to rule one day? No one knows, but for now it didn't matter.

As for him. This was his life, this was his Nightmare.

The End.

**I appreciate everyone who read and reviewed. Unfortunately, too many things were happening in this story and even with edits, it wouldn't have made much of sense. So, this is where it ends. **

**Thanks again and oh yeah... There will be more...**


End file.
